


A day to be me

by TimberedFir2048



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: DuckTales said trans fucking rights, Family Fluff, Huey Duck-centric, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH ITS NOT MY FIC, I GOT PERMISSION TO POST THIS DON'T WORRY, ITS A FRIEND'S FIC BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE AN AO3 ACCOUNT, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not my fic, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Huey Duck, Trans Louie Duck, Trans Scrooge McDuck, cute as fucking hell, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberedFir2048/pseuds/TimberedFir2048
Summary: Huey, newly out as a trans girl, goes shopping for new clothes with her family. It's really cute(My friend's fic that I got permission to post!)
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Della Duck, Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck, and like a million others that don't actually have tags
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	A day to be me

**Author's Note:**

> God I was shaking with how excited I was to read this and it did not disappoint, Sophie you fucking rock it's so cute!!!

Huey fiddled with her hat for the millionth time. Her mom put a hand on her shoulder. As Huey looked up at her, she was struck again by how reassuring her gaze was, how relaxing. Before she had come into her life, Huey only got that feeling of certainty from looking at her Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. This was even better. Della knew her. Della had created her. And Della still loved her.

"I'm so glad I have a daughter like you," said Della, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mom," replied Huey, half-protesting but not really. 

The car made a sharp turn and Huey laughed out of surprise as she flew an inch out of her seat.

"Do I have two daughters now? Should I count Webby?"

"Yeah, I'd say I count," came a muffled voice from behind them. Huey and Della both startled when they saw the face of Webby pressed up against the back window, grinning like a maniac. 

"Oh my…" Della trailed off, muttering as she opened the skylight, stood up, and yanked Webby down into the car. "Is this what I was like as a kid?"

"You'll have to ask Scrooge, but probably." Huey smiled. 

"Gah, I should really pay him damages then. Or make you," she said, pointing an accusatory finger at Webby. "pay me damages. For turning me into a, blech, responsible adult."

"I wouldn't go that far. Anyway, Webby, why were you just hanging out on the back of the car?"

Webby, who was clearly brimming with excitement, drummed her hands on the seat. "Aaah! I just want to go to the mall!"

Della rested her forehead in one hand. "You could've just asked, sweetie."

Nothing could stop the smile on Webby's face at being called 'sweetie,' by one of her numerous parents. "I'm bad at talking!"

"Yes," came Launchpad's voice from the driver's seat. "Talking… is hard." He said it like it was a profound philosophical musing, but it really did ring true for Huey.

It had been so hard for her to tell Donald and Della, even though the former had been incredibly supportive when Louie came out, and the latter didn't seem to give it a second thought. It was just that Louie had always been so sure of himself. Huey did research, extensive research, on the matter before she was even halfway sure of anything, but eventually, the voice inside of her that cried out whenever someone used the wrong pronouns for her, or looked in the mirror, grew loud enough that she managed to get the words out.

Dewey and Louie had both been fine with it, for obvious reasons. In fact the conversation was easy enough that it wasn't very long before Louie had tackled Dewey, saying, 'you and your cis agenda are outnumbered now.' Huey had laughed; it was reassuring to see that her gender wouldn't change anything with her siblings.

A day later, she met with Della and Donald on the houseboat, with Dewey and Louie as backup. She stammered and rambled through the announcement, her cheeks turning redder than her shirt, but they seemed to get the gist. Donald had picked her up and hugged her tightly, and Della, not to be outdone, encompassed them both in her strong arms. 

Huey was well-aware that she was now on uncertain ground as far as her future went, and it wasn't easy. Sure, she had been in mortal danger before, which one could argue puts even more things up in the air, but she had never chosen that. This was a path she had made for herself. A path she had chosen. There was no chapter in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook that could tell her how to become the person she wanted to be, it was all in her hands. And that was scary, sure, but it also made her feel just a tiny bit powerful.

"We're here," Launchpad announced, pulling into the parking lot and managing not to crash into the other cars. Della was congratulating him on this as Huey stepped out of the car.

She left her hat on the seat and was surprised that when she looked at her reflection on the car window, she liked what she saw.

It was a cloudy day out, and as Webby pulled Huey into the mall, Huey was prepared for a somewhat normal day. A low-key one.

And then, sitting in the food court, there was her family. 

Well, not all of it. That would likely take up the entire mall. But scattered across various tables and displaying different levels of nervous excitement were Scrooge, Selene, Donald, Daisy, Dewey, Louie, Lena, Violet, May, and June.

"What!" Webby explained. "You guys didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I invited most of them pretty last minute," Scrooge, standing up from his table and walking towards the girls, admitted. "Because I know how bad some of ya are at keepin' secrets."

"Great work, Uncle Scrooge," said Huey. "Webby tagged along on the back of the car."

"Wondered why she wasn't around." Scrooge laughed heartily, more than anything amused by his daughter's antics. "She does take after me. "

Looking at the gathered people, Huey frowned. "Why- why did you all come?"

"It's an important day for you, lass. You know I went through much the same thing when I was young, just in the opposite direction." He smiled. "Aye, I remember going to get clothes to fit my new self. I knew I had to, but it was scary."

Huey inhaled. Even Scrooge could get scared, and though she already knew that, it was still strange to hear him admit it.

"My parents were supportive as could be, of course, though Matilda teased me to no end about the name I chose. Probably why I kept it, actually." For a moment he looked lost in the past. "But I was an independent lad. I insisted on getting my new clothes myself, but then I walked into the store and everything felt so foreign. Ah, I could hardly get a grip on myself. What I wanted. Huey, you're never more yourself than when you're with your family, so I decided to flood the mall with us to make it feel more like home."

Huey couldn't find the words to express herself, so instead she just hugged Scrooge. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Della, coming into the mall after getting caught up in a conversation in the parking lot with Launchpad about their respective purple partners. 

"To support Huey!" cheered Webby.

When Huey detached from the hug, Della put a hand on her shoulder. "You're never going to escape from this family."

Huey shrugged. "I don't want to."

"Alright!" Scrooge clapped his hands together. "Which store should we go to first, lass?"

With that, they set out on a mall adventure. Huey picked out clothes that she liked, practical pink and red blouses, cute socks printed with robots she knew Boyd would like, a plaid skirt that she loved to spin around in, headbands that made her look super cute, and more. 

Through it all, members of her family were popping in and out of the store, buying things for themselves and supporting Huey in their own ways. Scrooge pointed out all the discount jewelry, Lena used her magic to trip over anyone who looked at her funny, Webby did elaborate gymnastics on the clothes rack while explaining why pink was so great, Della saw Huey looking wistfully at a pair of earrings and suggested she got her ears pierced right then and there, but Donald shot it down immediately, citing that the places there weren't safe enough, and Violet backed him up. He still bought her the earrings, and said he'd find a better place for her ears to be pierced. Selene patted her on the head a lot, and when she saw Huey trying on something she liked, she said that she "looked like the goddess you were always meant to be." Daisy gave her lots of tips about color and patterns. Dewey and Louie were just their normal annoying selves, but Huey couldn't complain.

Afterwards, they all got big soft pretzels and fruit punch, talking and laughing with their bags sitting at their feet. Or most of all of them.

"Wait, where's Daisy?" asked Huey. She'd really enjoyed the company of Donald's girlfriend and so she noticed her absence. 

Donald smiled from across the table. "She had to go run some errands, but she wanted you to know that she had a great time with you today."

"Awesome." That was the kind of thing Dewey would normally say, but for once Huey felt just as energetic as her crazy brother. It felt good.

~𝑇𝑤𝑜 𝑊𝑒𝑒𝑘𝑠 𝐿𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟~

"We have a surprise for you, Huey," said Della excitedly.

"Really?" Huey rubbed at the silver stud in her ears, a habit she had developed because she could never quite believe it was there. 

"Remember when Daisy left early from the mall?" Donald could barely contain his happiness either. "She was making you something."

"No way."

"Yes way!" Della pulled out a box and handed it to her. "Why don't you try it on?"

She went to her room and pulled it on before admiring it in the mirror. It was a dress, made of soft, light fabric that was red as rubies. Something that surprised Huey was how long it was; the hem skimmed at her feet. But it made her feel beautiful.

Underneath was another surprise. A headband decorated with red fabric roses, and, as Huey discovered as she inspected it in the light, blue, green, and purple rhinestones. The empty box had a note in it that said "Every girl deserves a gown! Xoxo Daisy"

Selene was right, she really did feel like a goddess. Huey walked around the mansion in her new dress, loving it so much that she didn't take it off all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone leave a comment and tell Sophie how good her fic is DO IT NOW


End file.
